


Weak at the Knees

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they fix it, Communication, Communication Failure, Early Relationship, F/M, Making Out, communication is key in any relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Alex inadvertently finds a very sensitive spot on Eliza's neck.





	Weak at the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we're posting HFA pics again! Yay! It's been a bit of a whirlwind lately with heavy doses of writer's block, but now we're back.

“Alex!” Eliza hissed, trying to sound scolding and not really succeeding.    
  
They were in one of Columbia’s libraries, somewhere in the back shelves. She’d been looking for a particular book for her midterm paper when Alex, who she’d left at a study table with Herc, Laf, John, and Angelica, appeared behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She’d been reaching for a higher shelf so his nose ended up perfectly tucked into the side of her neck.

  
“Gotcha,” Alex smirked holding her close.

 

“I’m busy,” Eliza told him, although she made no move to shake him off, “and this is a library not a bedroom.”   
  
“We can fix that,” replied Alex, half joking.    
  
They’d talked a lot about this matter and Eliza was simply not ready to have sex yet. Alex was very understanding about this, of course, but he still teased her sometimes.

 

“Someone could see us,” Eliza pointed out as Alex placed his on her shoulder his lips getting dangerously close to her neck.

 

“They won’t,” Alex assured, “it’s late and the library is practically empty.”   
  
As if on cue, Alex’s lips pressed against a particular spot on the side of Eliza’s neck and her knees literally began to buckle. This time when Eliza began to pull away, Alex let her.    
  
“Nope,” she said, suppressing the shudder of pleasure threatening to go through her.    
  
Alex raised his hands as if in surrender.    
  
“Sorry,” he told her, “noted. No touch.”   
  
Eliza felt her face go bright red as she balanced herself on the bookshelves in front of her. Never in her life had that happened to her, and while Alex let go of her she wished he hadn’t.   
  
“There you two are,” Herc sauntered around the corner, “how long does it take to find a book? Unless you were...”   
  
He paused to look at the two of them, “How cliche of you, making out in the stacks.”

 

“Shut up,” Alex mumbled, a blush coloring his cheeks.    
  


—————

 

Eliza wasn’t sure she’d ever been mortified in her life, why her roommate insisted on being so embarrassing she could not say. Yet here they were with Kitty all too eager to let them have to room to themselves for a bit.

 

“I mean,” Kitty was saying, “she’s only talked about you since the first day we met.”   
  


“Kitty,” Eliza groaned.

 

“So I knew this day would come,” continued Kitty undeterred, “and I’ve prepared for it.”   
  
“Kitty, please just leave,” sighed Eliza, her face burning.    
  


“I’m sure you two will have lots of fun, but stay safe,” Kitty cautioned.

 

“Bye,” said Eliza insistently, taking Kitty by the bicep and beginning to pull her towards the door.    
  
“Well I hope you like the present I left!” Kitty hollered before the door shut on her.

 

Eliza took a moment to collect herself before turning to face Alex again.    
  
“Sorry about that,” she said, “Kitty can be a bit...over enthusiastic.”

 

“No kidding,” Alex snorted, “so should we make use of the time we have?”

 

And her blush was back again in full force.    
  
“Um, okay,” she said, “I mean, yes. I’d like that.”   
  
“That’s kinda what I was hoping to hear,” Alex grinned.   
  
It was a little awkward at first, starting a make out session out of the blue tended to be, but soon the atmosphere changed. Eliza was soon very much on board with what Alex was doing. Considering how long she’d had a crush on him it almost felt like making up for lost time.

 

As things progressed Eliza found herself casually thinking about that night in the library, and the reaction Alex had drawn out if her. She wouldn’t have minded if it happened again, especially now that they were in a more private locale, but it seemed that Alex was taking his initial assessment of no touch very seriously and was carefully avoiding that spot. This was something Eliza found extremely annoying, she desperately wanted him to touch her there, and she felt a little awkward just stating it as fact. So she tried to coax him a little, subtly shifting so that his lips came closer to that spot. Alex, it seemed, couldn’t take the hint.    
  
“Alex please!” Eliza practically whined, her lips forming a pout.

 

Alex was legitimately puzzled.    
  
“What?” he asked, “What did I do wrong?”

 

Eliza let out a sigh, “It’s more of what you’re not doing.”

 

“I’m gonna need a bit more than that,” prompted Alex.    
  
His hand was still resting on her waist, which was kind of distracting her from the embarrassment of having to spell it out for him.

 

“You remember that night in the library?” Eliza put her hand on top of his, “A couple weeks ago?”

 

“What about it?” Alex frowned.

 

“I think I may have given you the wrong impression about something,” Eliza bit her lower lip.

 

“As in...?”   
  
“As in, I made you believe that I didn’t like it even though I did,” explained Eliza.

 

“So you did like it?” Alex raised his brow, his eyes briefly flickering to her neck.

 

Eliza bit her lip, “Very much so.”

 

Alex began to grin, “Alright then.”

 

—————

 

Thinking back on it now sometimes Eliza regrets Alex even discovering “The Spot,” as he now called it. There was a time where he’d use it to get out of every little argument until Eliza put her foot down about it giving him an unfair advantage. Especially since she had nothing like that on him, no matter how hard she tried. Of course, there were other moments where she was very glad for that discovery.

  
  



End file.
